The invention relates to a connecting strip for conveyor belts made of preformed individual elements which are held together by a wire secured to the inside of the elements.
Such connecting strips are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 977,202. The known version has the disadvantage that the bendability of the connection due to the relatively rigid cross wire, which is located outside the neutral axis of the belt connection to be bent, impairs the flexing of the connection, for example when the conveyor belts form a curve.
Further, it is possible that in a connection of especially soft types of rubber with an inserted fabric ply, a curvature of the individual connecting strips out of the plane of the belt may occur so that along the entire edge of the belt a waviness of the connecting strips is caused.
It is further known from said German Pat. No. 977,202 to align and secure the connecting elements on paper strips. Such alignment on paper strips has the disadvantage that upon clamping the conveyor belts the visibility into the connecting elements through the paper strip is impaired. Thus, there is no possibility of visually checking the proper positioning of the belt end to be connected. This may result in less reliable or faulty connections.
Additionally, a paper strip is very delicate in spite of its impregnation having regard to the rough operating conditions in a mine. Thus, it is possible that individual elements of a connecting strip are lost even before the strip is used for its intended purpose.